


Every Live

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Ghost Hunters, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: "O coração batia velozmente. A respiração falhou. É um pesadelo. É só um pesadelo! Fechou os olhos com força, permanecendo assim por meio minuto. Reabriu lentamente os olhos. Encarou a dura realidade. Seu tio continuava ali, morto; pingando sangue ainda quente junto com algo mais no chão sujo. Os olhos arregalados, presos em Ed.O garoto abriu os lábios e nenhum som escapou-lhe. Foi então que teve um pressentimento. Confuso com a estranha sensação olhou em volta. E, pela primeira vez na jovem vida, Ed viu os outros..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Dez anos atrás**

Ed esperou pacientemente que o sinal se abrisse para só então atravessar a longa avenida. A mochila pesava em seus ombros. Havia tanta lição de casa para ser feita que não sabia por onde começar...

Mas sua maior preocupação não era com o dever. Era com o tio, sua única família.

A piora do homem era visível. Desde a morte do avô, seu tio se afundara no alcoolismo, recorrendo às bebidas como se fosse uma forma de consolo, de salvação. Haviam se mudado de cidade duas vezes em três meses. Agora que estavam naquela droga de lugar, Ed esperava que pudessem ficar por um tempo mais longo.

Estava cansado de largar tudo as pressas, quase como se fugisse. Abandonara seus grandes amigos, e não tinha tempo de fazer novos.

E não era apenas isso que o deixava preocupado. Ver seu tio, antes tão correto e centrado, se destruindo com bebidas era desesperador. O homem não conversava, não explicava o que se passava, e Ed acreditava que a perda do avô fora o estopim para a queda que jogara seu tio ao fundo do poço.

Quase suspirou ao ver o prédio de apartamentos onde moravam atualmente. Nada muito grande ou sofisticado, mas habitável. Não vira adolescentes da sua idade pelas redondezas, talvez porque o próprio bairro fosse uma das partes antigas da cidade.

Subiu as escadas e entrou em casa sem bater.

– Cheguei – exclamou desanimado.

A sala estava uma bagunça. Ele estudava e não tinha tempo de arrumar as coisas, apenas aos domingos. Seu tio trabalhava o dia todo e parte da noite, porém andava faltando nos últimos dias, apenas para beber mais e mais...

– Tio? – perguntou desviando de uma pilha de roupas sujas que não deveria estar ali. Pensou em recolhê-las antes de começar o dever de casa.

Entrou na cozinha e parou surpreendido. O adulto estava ali, sentado à mesa onde se viam as vasilhas do café e do almoço ainda sujas, empilhadas de qualquer jeito. Entre a louça acumulada era visível uma garrafa com bebida abaixo do meio. E o homem chorava.

– Tio Henrique...? – Ed ficou assustado. Era a primeira vez que via aquele tormento na face tão amada – O que foi?

O jovem senhor olhou para o adolescente, grossas lágrimas corriam pela face encovada.

– Meu sobrinho... – a voz saiu rouca, estranha; mas apesar disso não parecia alcoolizado, e sim perfeitamente lúcido – Não me odeie por isso.

– Tio? – alguma coisa apitou na cabeça do garoto. Aquilo estava errado, muito errado.

– Não suporto mais isso... – Henrique falou baixinho. Sem compreender o que fora dito, o adolescente deu um passo à frente. Foi o único, pois se congelou ao perceber, pela primeira vez, a arma na mão de seu responsável.

– Por favor... – alarmado, pediu.

– NÃO SUPORTO MAIS ISSO! – o grito arrepiou Ed de cima a baixo. Antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar viu seu tio enfiar o cano da arma na boca e puxar o gatilho.

O som não foi tão alto quanto nos filmes, mas teve um efeito infinitamente maior no garoto. Ed não gritou. Não conseguiu fazer nada além de ver o tio inclinar levemente para o lado, a arma escapando-lhe dos dedos mortos e caindo ao chão com um baque abafado.

O coração batia velozmente. A respiração falhou. É um pesadelo. É só um pesadelo! Fechou os olhos com força, permanecendo assim por meio minuto. Reabriu lentamente os olhos. Encarou a dura realidade. Seu tio continuava ali, morto; pingando sangue ainda quente junto com algo mais no chão sujo. Os olhos arregalados, presos em Ed.

O garoto abriu os lábios e nenhum som escapou-lhe. Foi então que teve um pressentimento. Confuso com a estranha sensação olhou em volta. E, pela primeira vez na jovem vida, Ed viu os outros...

oOo

Uma pequena cidade do interior

Tempos atuais

– SEUS DESGRAÇADOS FILHOS DE UMA PUTAAA!! – o grito ecoou pela ruazinha até então calma e quase em seguida dois jovens surgiram correndo, depois de pular agilmente o muro baixo. Isso lhes deu tempo de atravessar mais da metade da rua antes do homem furioso passar pelo portão, ainda a jogar pedras contra eles.

– Corre, Tarika!

– O que... arf... Acha que... arf... Estou fazendo... Erik?! – a garota perguntou sem fôlego.

– Corre mais! – o loiro de cabelos curtos abaixou-se desviando de uma pedra particularmente grande.

A morena de cabelos longos e trançados não teve tanta sorte e acabou atingida no ombro. Gemeu baixo, sem deixar de correr. Na verdade, correu ainda mais rápido.

– Merda! – Tarika resmungou quando ultrapassou Erik e deixou o loiro pra trás.

– NÃO VOLTEM NUNCA MAIS!! – o perseguidor era bem mais velho e cansou-se logo, desistindo de continuar a caçar os jovens.

Nem por isso a dupla parou a fuga. Correram desesperadamente até os limites do vilarejo. Quando se sentiram seguros, Erik parou de correr, cansado e sem fôlego. Caiu de costas no chão de terra e abriu os braços.

– Conseguimos! – comemorou sorrindo, banhado pela luz do sol poente.

Tarika também parou de correr, caiu de joelhos no chão, levando uma das mãos ao ombro dolorido.

– Foi por pouco.

Erik percebeu o ato e sentou-se, arrastando-se pelo chão até aproximar-se da amiga.

– Machucou? Deixa eu ver isso.

A morena permitiu que Erik lhe examinasse as costas.

– Aii! – gemeu quando sentiu o loiro tocando-lhe o ombro dolorido.

– Hn. Vai ficar uma marca feia. E a gente nem pode voltar na farmácia. Passamos no próximo vilarejo.

– Aquele vovô ficou muito bravo... – Tarika riu – Que azar! Pensei que poderíamos aproveitar a “hospitalidade” por mais alguns dias.

– Isso está ficando arriscado. O que acha de umas férias?

– Não, não. – Tarika deitou-se, sem se importar em sujar as roupas na poeira do chão de terra – Temos muito que explorar por aí, antes de tirar férias. Ah, Erik, como anda nossa verba?

O loirinho meteu a mão no bolso e tirou a carteira. Conferiu quanto dinheiro tinha. E era bastante, sem contar que tinham outro tanto bom depositado num banco.

– Dá pra gente se manter um tempo.

– E pra onde vamos agora?

Erik pegou o pequeno aparelho celular. Vasculhou até encontrar uma mensagem.

– Meu irmão mandou um SMS.

– Alex? – a morena aproximou-se e tentou ler a telinha – O que houve?

– Problemas com a casa onde ele está morando. Mas ele não especificou exatamente o quê. Podíamos passar por lá, não?

– OBA! Se for problemas com fantasmas pode deixar que a grande Tarika exorcizará a casa de Alex – afirmou petulante, como se realmente pudesse fazer tal coisa.

– Farsante – Erik riu, contagiando-se com o bom humor da morena – Escapamos por um fio, por que o tio descobriu que estávamos fingindo... Você é uma péssima atriz!

– E o que importa? É só seguir uma regra...

– Pagamento sempre adiantado – Erik completou. Eram dois jovens, que iam de cidade em cidade “resolvendo” mistérios fantasmagóricos. Cobravam caro por seus supostos serviços e, às vezes, tinham que escapar as pressas porque eram descobertos. Como ocorrera daquela vez.

Mas fugiam deixando a bagagem, porém com o pagamento cobrado antecipado, é claro.

– Fantasmas não existem – a morena, que era mais velha e mais alta, ficou em pé – Se eles pagam pra gente expulsar espíritos, paciência.

Erik concordou com a cabeça e ficou em pé, imitando a amiga. Ambos começaram a caminhar, com Tarika fazendo mil e um planos para sua próxima atuação, depois que passassem pela casa de Alex. Seguiriam, confiantemente, rumo a mais dinheiro fácil.


	2. Chapter 2

A estrada era longa. E se estendia a perder de vista. Mas não assustava Ed. Pelo contrário. O rapaz acostumara-se a vida mambembe, sem parada definitiva por muito tempo. E gostava de estar numa constante aventura.

Ajeitou a grande e pesada mochila nas costas. Eita coisa difícil de carregar...

Suspirou. Era naqueles longos períodos de solidão que conseguia colocar o pensamento em ordem quando, em via de regra, fazia uma retrospectiva de sua vida, de fatos marcantes que passara.

Não fora fácil, chegar até ali. Por vezes acreditara que não venceria a tragédia sofrida. Em vários momentos acreditou no que os psicólogos e psiquiatras falavam: que era doente, que não tinha cura.

Claro que a atitude desinteressada não ajudava. Pouco se importava com tudo depois de perder o que restara de sua família. Não fazia esforço algum para ser adotado e nem tinha esperança. Conformara-se em alcançar a maioridade naquele abrigo para órfãos.

Riu com a lembrança. Ed sabia que fora um adolescente complicado. Às vezes se perguntava como sobrevivera aqueles longos dez anos. As duras penas, claro, mas sobrevivera. Agora era livre.

Sabia o que era certo e o que não era. O que era real e o que não era. Se fortalecera a ponto de ganhar o mundo, num caminho sem destino certo, indo aonde os pés o levassem...

Olhou para o céu. O sol forte fazia com que suasse, e apesar da proteção do boné, tinha que apertar os olhos para diminuir o incômodo dos raios ultravioleta.

Ao longe avistou uma árvore, finalmente. Pensou se devia parar e descansar um pouco. Achou melhor não. Não fazia idéia de quanto teria que andar até o próximo vilarejo. Queria encontrar civilização antes do anoitecer. Aquela era uma das desvantagens de desbravar o interior do pais. Longos e solitários cenários se revelavam. De tal forma que por vezes Ed fantasiava ser a última pessoa viva na face da Terra ou que retornara no tempo e fora parar na antiguidade.

Foi se aproximando, sempre em passos moderados. Não tinha pressa.

Apenas ao chegar bem próximo notou o rapaz sentado, quase oculto, encostado no tronco grosso, mirando a direção em quem Ed se dirigia.

Sem parar de andar, deu uma olhadinha rápida para o desconhecido, um jovem negro de olhos profundos também negros, cabelos muito curtos, com pequenos caracóis. Vestia uma roupa esfarrapada e suja. Parecia tão alto quanto Ed, só que muito mais forte.

O rapaz sentado no chão olhou para o viajante, acompanhando seu avançar com algum interesse.

Sentindo a mirada fixa em suas costas, Ed foi diminuindo o passo, diminuindo, diminuindo até que parou de avançar. Virou o rosto e espiou por sobre o pescoço, flagrando o jovem negro a espiá-lo.

Deixou os ombros caírem, em sinal de derrota. Virou-se e retornou para junto da árvore. Estacou em frente ao desconhecido que continuava olhando pra si. Sem preocupar-se com educação, Ed estendeu o braço e apontou para o rosto do outro.

– Quebraram o seu nariz! – exclamou – Foi um senhor estrago.

–...

Ed suspirou, estivera andando sem rumo até agora. Pelo visto acabara de encontrar um novo objetivo, uma nova viagem. Um novo destino.

Tirou a mochila das costas derrubando-a no chão. Foi sentar-se ao lado do negro ferido, que ainda olhava pra ele, sem sorrir ou demonstrar outra coisa que não um interesse muito sutil.

– Eu não tenho pressa. – Revelou, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ficou incomodado com o casco grosso que lhe arranhava as costas. Repetiu baixinho – Não tenho pressa...

–...

Um pássaro levantou vôo do ninho escondido na copa da árvore. Algumas folhas caíram lentamente aos pés dos rapazes que observaram a queda como se fosse algo muito fascinante. Uma brisa leve soprou, forte apenas para levantar alguma poeira da estrada de terra. Sinais quase insignificantes, mas que Ed descobrira ser a natureza falando.

Em momentos assim era essencial saber ouvir. E isso ele sabia fazer. Aprendera, no decorrer dos anos, a ser um ouvinte soberbo. Parecendo distraído, pegou uma das folhas do chão e começou a girá-la entre os dedos. Estava verde. Primavera... Uma folha que não deveria cair ainda, porém jazia aos pés deles, ceifada da vida prematuramente.

– Não tenho mesmo pressa alguma...

Então Ed fechou os olhos de leve, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar.

oOo

– Conseguimos!! – Tarika exclamou ao descer do ônibus, seguida por Erik.

– Finalmente – o mais jovem reclamou – Não agüentava mais ficar sentado.

A garota olhou em volta. Estavam em um vilarejo pequeno, com poucas casas, todas ainda mantinham parcialmente a arquitetura do século XVIII. Parecia uma fotografia tirada no passado, um lugar onde o progresso chegava devagar, contra a vontade dos moradores.

Porém, com toda certeza do mundo, era um lugar maravilhoso, cercado pela grama verde, onde se desenrolava um tapete com as mais variadas, coloridas e belas flores. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, ocultando-se atrás das montanhas, rasgando-as com os raios dourado-avermelhados, o tom do fim do dia.

– É lindo... – Tarika suspirou diante da paisagem. Sentiu-se dentro de um quadro.

– Hn – Erik concordou, surpreso com aquele pedaço do paraíso. Não combinava nada com Alex, seu irmão mais velho.

– E é bem sossegado.

A morena se referia aos poucos transeuntes que somados não chegavam a dez, circulando pela principal (e aparentemente única) rua da minúscula cidade.

– Qual é o endereço, Erik?

O loiro tirou o celular e procurou com calma.

– Tem apenas o nome da rua. Nenhuma referência.

– Então vamos perguntar por aí – Tarika colocou a mochila nova nas costas e foi se afastando.

Erik olhou do celular para a cidade, alguns metros afastada do ponto de ônibus. Usou o aparelho o celular e tirou uma foto rapidamente, afinal sua mãe não ia acreditar no lugar em que Alex estava morando. Depois correu para alcançar a companheira.

Os dois recém-chegados chamaram alguma atenção. Os moradores do lugar não estavam acostumados a forasteiros, principalmente tão jovens e peculiares. Tarika era morena e alta para uma garota, no rosto uma expressão de sarcasmo parecia sua marca registrada, assim como os olhos castanhos e marotos. Erik era mais baixo, loiro e de porte atlético e de maneiras ágeis. Os cabelos loiros eram curtos e os olhos castanhos.

– Com licença! – Tarika aproximou-se de uma senhora que lustrava o piso de madeira de sua residência – Pode nos ajudar?

– Claro – Sorriu – O que querem saber?

– Esse lugar... Onde fica? – repetiu o endereço.

A mulher parou de sorrir.

– Hn. É pra lá – indicou a oeste, seguindo pelo caminho contrário do que tinham chegado.

– Obrigada! – a garota sorriu e fez um gesto para Erik.

Os dois estavam se distanciando quando ouviram a voz da mulher.

– Ei... – chamou, parecendo vacilar em prosseguir a frase.

– O quê? – Erik perguntou, curioso.

– Hn. Nada não – a senhor desconversou, voltando a polir o chão.

Tarika e Erik se entreolharam. Tarika acabou dando de ombros.

– Medo de fantasmas? – brincou.

Erik rolou os olhos. Voltaram à estrada. Conforme avançavam, podiam admirar a paisagem tão peculiar. Em poucos minutos atravessaram a vila, um lugar realmente pequeno. À medida que saiam da cidadela, e iam se afastando, uma sombra tomava forma ao longe, do que parecia ser uma construção. Grande para uma simples casa.

– Deve ser lá – Erik exclamou empolgado, imaginando como seria bom rever o irmão depois de tanto tempo, mesmo que ele estivesse em alguma encrenca.

A distância era enganadora. Acabaram chegando muito mais rápido do que esperado. Um tanto cansados, pararam em frente à construção. Havia uma grande área na frente, circulada por uma cerca viva mal cuidada. A grama crescia meio alta. Ali, o cenário não era bonito. A mansão estava descuidada, descascava, era velha e feia.

– Que horror – Tarika resmungou – Isso é habitável?

A sensação ruim contagiou Erik. O caçula fitou aquele prédio, sentindo quase como se ele o fitasse de volta. Não era possível que Alex estivesse morando ali.

Fitou Tarika que avançava pela propriedade, inconseqüente e aventureira como sempre. Antes de acompanhá-la, um último pensamento lhe atravessou a mente e o fez compreender a atitude reticente daquela senhora. Aquele prédio não precisava ter um fantasma, para ser realmente assustador.

No que Alex teria se metido...?

Como se esperasse aqueles visitantes a porta se abriu e um rapaz saiu. Era um tanto parecido com Alex, também loiro, porém menos atlético e um pouco mais magro. Usava uma roupa simples e pareceu realmente feliz.

– Erik!

– Alex!

Os irmãos trocaram um abraço caloroso enquanto Tarika apenas observava. Em seguida o dono da casa votou-se para a garota e a abraçou também.

– Como vai, morena?

– Sobrevivendo e cuidando do seu irmãozinho.

– Ei! – Erik resmungou – Eu salvo mais o seu pescoço do que você o meu...

– Tem coisas que não mudam... – Alex riu – O que fazem por aqui?

– Oras... – o caçula deu de ombros – Você disse que estava com problemas. Viemos ver...

Alex fez um gesto para que entrassem na casa.

– Aff. Mamãe me disse que estavam metidos em trapaças com assombração. Eu preciso de gente séria me ajudando, não de dois tratantes. Agradeço terem vindo aqui, mas já arrumei ajuda especializada.

Tarika e Erik que estavam observando o interior da casa se entreolharam.


	3. Chapter 3

– Aff. Mamãe me disse que estavam metidos em trapaças com assombração. Eu preciso de gente séria me ajudando, não de dois tratantes. Agradeço terem vindo aqui, mas já arrumei ajuda especializada.

Tarika e Erik que estavam observando o interior da casa se entreolharam.

– O que? – o loiro perguntou.

– “Ajuda especializada”? ‘Cê ta de brincadeira comigo, Alex...

– Não... – o tom de voz do rapaz tornou-se muito solene – Tem um fantasma nessa mansão. Vocês precisam acreditar em mim.

– Fantasmas não existem! – Tarika gargalhou – Você não pode estar falando sério...

Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha. Os olhos castanhos relancearam mais uma vez pelo interior da mansão, que era tão velho e feio quanto o exterior.

– Concordo que esse lugar está um horror, irmão. Mas daí a ter fantasmas... espera.. como assim “ajuda especializada”? Vai me dizer que contratou uma equipe de caça-fantasmas...?

Alex desdenhou com um gesto de mão.

– Não contratei nada. Ele chegou aqui hoje pelo meio do dia... venham aqui. Eu os apresento e aproveito para contar toda a história de uma vez. Quando ele chegou estava meio estranho, sabem? Acho que é a casa... – moveu as mãos indicando os móveis, todos cobertos com lençóis brancos – Niat e eu nem tivemos tempo de arrumar tudo.

– Niat? – Erik se interessou – Sua namorada nova?

– Não, irmãozinho. Nós empacamos muita grana aqui pra abrir uma hospedaria. Esse lugar é um paraíso, não concorda? Vamos ganhar muita grana com turistas. A casa foi bem barata agora eu sei por que...

– E cadê sua sócia?

A expressão de Alex ficou meio sombria.

– Tivemos um acidente. Niat fraturou uma perna e está no hospital. Vou visitá-la depois que expulsarmos o fantasma daqui.

Erik e Tarika se entreolharam de novo. A idéia de construir uma hospedaria era boa. Mas a mansão estava tão danificada que seria muito dispendioso deixá-la habitável.

– Na hora do jantar colocamos o assunto em dia. Eu queria resolver logo esse lance de assombração, sabe... enquanto não exorcizarmos essa casa meus planos não saem do papel. Como vou chamar turistas com um fantasma aqui?

Tarika mordeu os lábios e segurou a risada. Não podia acreditar que Alex acreditava mesmo nesse tipo de coisa do além. Mas tinha que dar um desconto... a mansão era mal conservada, cheia de teias de aranha e de aspecto sombrio. Isso apenas naquela espécie de hall de entrada. A escada de acesso ao segundo andar parecia tão frágil que subir por ela parecia um risco e tanto. O local lembrava verdadeiramente o cenário de um filme de terror.

– Por aqui – Alex indicou uma porta a direita.

Os recém chegados descobriram que levava a cozinha. E aquela parte da casa já sofrera uma melhoria significativa. Estava pintada de branco, e pelo cheiro de tinta acontecera a pouco tempo. Os armários apresentavam remendos bem feitos em madeira. O piso estava limpo e cheirava a detergente. Nada mal.

Na mesa de seis lugares estava sentado um rapaz. Ele mantinha os olhos castanhos fixos em um copo com leite, mas os ergueu quando os três passaram pela porta.

– Esse é Ed Montibeler. Ed, esse é Alex, meu irmão e Tarika, nossa amiga de infância.

Erik ergueu as sobrancelhas com a figura peculiar. O tal Ed aparentava ter a idade de Tarika, possuía cabelos curtos e negos, os olhos castanhos estavam contornados por olheiras acentuadas.

– Prazer – Ed disse. Todos intuíram pelo tom de voz dele que não havia prazer algum naquela apresentação.

– Sente-se melhor?

O moreno olhou para o dono da casa e acenou com a cabeça.

– Sim, obrigado. Desculpe o transtorno. Posso ouvir sua história agora.

– Sentem-se! – o dono da casa convidou os outros para juntar-se a conversa – Ed chegou aqui sentindo-se mal. Não temos hospital nessa cidade.

– Ah, claro – Tarika foi dizendo enquanto se sentava – Esse garoto é um caça fantasmas...

Ed olhou para ela e não respondeu.

– Não ligue pra Tarika – Alex suspirou – Ela e meu irmão não acreditam em fantasmas e... bem, deixa pra lá.

Não ia dizer a um estranho que aqueles dois eram farsantes e picaretas, que sobreviviam enganando e explorando incautos.

Erik imitou os demais tomando um lugar a mesa. Observava aquele rapaz de aparência frágil. Como ele podia ser um “caça fantasmas” se mal parecia ter condições de ficar em pé? Ou ele era um ator muito bom ou suas vitimas eram realmente crédulas. Então olhou Alex. Seu irmão mais velho nunca fora dado a crendices...

Sua observação acabou incomodando Ed, que retribuiu o olhar, mas desviou as íris antes que o contato se prolongasse. O ato divertiu o loiro, mas ele resolveu suavizar e prestar atenção nas palavras do mais velho.

– Niat e eu compramos essa mansão há mais ou menos um mês, – o loiro mais velho começou – e pelo estado daqui vocês podem perceber que foi a preço de banana. O segundo andar tem doze suítes, muito grandes. Quando reformamos será dar um espaço confortável. A idéia é reformar aos poucos, e abrir para turistas. Não vamos bombar logo de começo, eu sei, mas planejamos tudo tão bem que eu acho que vai dar certo...

– E em que ponto o fantasma atrapalhou tudo?

– Desde o começo – Alex voltou o rosto na direção de Tarika – Mas não notamos logo de cara. Eram ferramentas que sumiam, portas que abriam e fechavam do nada. Tabuas subitamente soltas no assoalho. Pequenos detalhes que não chamaram atenção até...

Alex fez uma pausa para respirar. Estava visivelmente incomodado.

– Até o que? – Ed incentivou.

– Bem... eu... eu estava descendo a escada. Senti algo estranho, como um empurrão... juro que senti. Sorte que estava nos lances finais...

– Você caiu da escada? – Erik ficou tenso.

– Não me machuquei. Irmão, você sabe que gosto de beber, mas eu não estava bêbado nem nada...

– Não tropeçou em algo? – Tarika também pareceu preocupada.

– Não – ele balançou a cabeça – Não foi a única vez que senti como se me empurrassem, mas foi a única que realmente cai.

– O que aconteceu com sua amiga? – Ed perguntou antes de dar um gole no leite.

Erik e Tarika desviaram os olhos do moreno e os cravaram no dono da casa.

– Ela caiu da escada? – Tarika perguntou.

– Não. Foi um armário. Um que não estava tão danificado... ele... simplesmente caiu em cima de Niat. Se ela não fosse rápida... teria sido muito pior.

– Aff, Alex. Essa casa é velha. Viver aqui dentro é um risco enorme.

A voz incrédula da única garota denunciava o que pensava daquele caso. Fantasma era a última das coisas em que acreditaria.

– Não é um caso difícil. – Ed explicou sem olhar a ninguém especificamente – Só preciso descobrir o ponto de ruptura onde o espírito está alojado e fazer o exorcismo.

Um silêncio tenso seguiu essas palavras. Alguns segundos depois Tarika forçou uma tossinha.

– E quanto vai custar?


	4. Chapter 4

Um silêncio tenso seguiu essas palavras. Alguns segundos depois Tarika forçou uma tossinha.

– E quanto vai custar?

A pergunta surpreendeu Ed.

– Custar? Nada.

– Nada? – a garota piscou – Nadinha?

– Não é um caso difícil. – o rapaz repetiu – Tentarei terminar essa noite mesmo.

– Eu ficaria muito grato! – Alex exultou.

– Essa noite?! – foi a vez de Erik parecer incrédulo – Como assim? Fazer um exorcismo em uma única noite?

– O que esperava? – o moreno soou mal humorado afastando o copo com um resto de leite para longe– Meses? Anos?

Levantando-se Ed foi até o canto da cozinha, onde uma grande mochila permanecia no chão. Nem Tarika nem Erik tinham notado aquilo antes. O rapaz abaixou-se e mexeu nos bolsos externos até encontrar alguns objetos e enfia-los rapidamente no bolso, antes que pudessem ver do que se tratava.

Assim que ele voltou a ficar de pé, Tarika levantou-se também.

– Vou com você!

– O que...?

– Procurar esse tal ponto de ruptura – a morena deu de ombros – Ou seja lá como chama.

– Você não vai...

– Eu também vou – a afirmativa de Erik surpreendeu o outro rapaz – Temos experiência com essas coisas. O bastante para saber que não há perigo.

Erik tampouco acreditava em fantasmas. Aquele tal de Ed não ia cobrar nada por seus “serviços”, mas nem por isso permitira que enganasse seu irmão mais velho.

– Eu fico aqui – Alex resmungou – Já tive contato demais com fantasmas, obrigado.

– Fique na cozinha – Ed olhou em volta – O ponto de ruptura deve ser no segundo andar. A emanação do espírito chega muito fraca aqui. Por isso quando ele o atingiu na escada não conseguiu machucá-lo de forma pior.

O dono da casa balançou a cabeça.

– Faz sentido. Niat se feriu no andar de cima.

Sem dizer mais nada o moreno saiu da cozinha.

– Esse garoto é muito estranho – o resmungo de Tarika fez Erik sorrir. Ambos saíram juntos da cozinha e seguiram o rapaz que se dizia exorcista. Alex respirou muito fundo ao ficar sozinho. Nunca, nunca mesmo acreditara em fantasmas. Pelo menos até ter aquela experiência assustadora.

Fora da cozinha, Erik avançou até alcançar Ed e começar a caminhar ao lado dele através do hall de entrada, rumo ao lance de escada.

– Como soube do “fantasma” de estimação do meu irmão? Supondo-se minimamente que ele seja de verdade, claro.

– Um amigo me contou.

Erik não gostou do tom misterioso da resposta.

– Você não parece um exorcista.

– E você tem assistido filmes demais. Isso não é ficção, é vida real. Nada é tão divertido ou bonito quanto no cinema. Desculpa se não pareço com o Keanu Reeves.

O moreno soou bem irritado e fez Tarika, que vinha mais atrás, rir.

– Alerta de TPM. Alerta de TPM.

Ed rolou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Seu humor era dos piores. Tivera um percurso bem ruim ate chegar àquela mansão, por isso sentira-se mal mais cedo e ainda não se recuperara. Pelo menos o caso parecia fácil de resolver.

Os três subiram os degraus rapidamente. Algumas tábuas gemeram com o peso inesperado, mas nenhum acidente aconteceu. O andar superior resumia-se a um longo corredor com seis portas de cada lado, como Alex explicara.

Sem vacilar Ed seguiu até o final do corredor. Ergueu a cabeça e observou o alçapão que levava até o sótão. Desistiu de explorar ali e abriu a porta do lado direito. Espiou rapidamente e fechou. Repetiu a operação com todas as outras cindo portas daquela parede.

Tarika e Erik não interferiram até a morena inclinar-se para o companheiro de aventuras e sussurrar.

– Isso é ridículo! Até eu atuo melhor.

Erik não disse nada. Apenas voltou os olhos para o moreno. Não queria admitir, mas alguma coisa nele lhe tocara. Talvez fosse a aura de abandono e fragilidade... aquele garoto estava pra muitas outras coisas, menos exorcista.

– Erik – a garota voltou a sussurrar – eu conheço esse seu olhar...

– Que olhar? – o loiro piscou surpreso. Mas a amiga sorriu torto e o empurrou na direção que Ed continuava a vistoriar as suítes.

– Esse olhar de “Eu Sou Um Príncipe E Vou Salvar A Princesa” – e riu.

O caçula não respondeu, apenas fez uma careta e caminhou até o outro que estava prestes a abrir a terceira porta do lado direito.

– Precisa de ajuda?

Ao invés de responder Ed abriu a porta. Ar frio escapou do aposento, como se fosse uma câmara comprimida. Estava tão escuro que nada podia ser visto.

– É... aqui...

Erik tentou espiar a suíte, mas antes que conseguisse Ed largou a maçaneta e deu um passo desajeitado para trás, caindo sentado no chão.

– Ei, você está bem? – Tarika se aproximou em passos rápidos.

Antes de responder o rapaz grudou na frente da blusa com as duas mãos com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram esbranquiçados. A fronte ficou permeada de pequenas gotas de suor.

– Espere – ele resmungou com os dentes cerrados – Vai estragar tudo. Apenas espere.

A garota abaixou-se em frente ao moreno.

– Ed...

Ele voltou os olhos castanhos para Tarika.

– Nada. Não foi nada... temos tudo sob controle... – e soltou a própria camisa antes de ficar de pé novamente.

Tarika lançou um olhar significativo para Erik. Talvez aquele garoto não fosse um farsante. Talvez ele fosse algo muito pior... então girou o dedo indicador próximo a fronte, enquanto movia os lábios articulando a palavra “maluco” sem emitir qualquer som.

Erik sentiu o sangue gelar. Aquele desconhecido ser um esquizofrênico não era uma possibilidade assim tão absurda...

– Tenho que sair daqui... – Ed falou num to de voz estranho fazendo os outros dois olharem pra ele – Tinhamos um acordo. Você prometeu... ele vai perceber que... NÃO!!

Terminou a frase desconexa abraçando o próprio corpo. Erik abriu os lábios, porém o que quer que fosse dizer morreu em sua boca quando a porta da suíte que ficara entreaberta se fechou com um estrondo violento. Tarika gritou de susto.

– Merda – o moreno encostou um ombro contra a parede em busca de apoio – Estraguei tudo. Ele percebeu...

Erik olhou da porta fechada para Tarika, extremamente pálida. Depois fitou Ed. De repente tudo parecia muito louco. E ele não sabia o que fazer.

Pela primeira vez na vida não sabia mesmo o que fazer.

– Preciso de um copo de leite... – Ed pediu num fio de voz.

Tarika praguejou e Erik mordeu o lábio inferior. Nada daquilo parecia bom...

oOo

– Alex você perdeu o juízo de vez! – Tarika falou num tom de voz contrito que mal escondia sua indignação. A garota andava de um lado para o outro no hall de entrada, as mãos gesticulavam de forma nervosa e ela olhava acusadoramente para o loiro dona da casa. – Deixou um louco entrar em sua casa! Temos que expulsá-lo daqui.

O rapaz respirou muito fundo e não disse nada. Não presenciara a cena, por isso acreditava que Tarika estava exagerando em sua reação.

Erik, que permanecia encostado no batente da porta se revezava entre olhar os dois que discutiam na sala, ou melhor, Tarika que esbravejava e Alex apenas ouvia; e Ed na cozinha tomando calmamente um copo de leite gelado.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquele rapaz fosse louco. Mas menos ainda podia acreditar em fantasmas. E ele dizendo aquelas coisas desconexas... a aparência no geral era de alguém fisicamente doente. Mas seria mentalmente também?

– Então eu coloco ele pra fora! – a morena se decidiu. Antes que pusesse a ameaça em prática Erik se adiantou. Seguiu um impulso e foi sentar-se à mesa, ignorando o protesto de Tarika que desistiu de impedi-lo, conformando-se em ir puxar um dos lençóis para sentar-se numa cadeira. Recusava-se a aproximar daquele doido de pedra. – Aff...

– Ele não parecia maluco quando chegou em casa – Alex tentou melhorar o animo da amiga, mas não adiantou muito.

Na cozinha Erik acabou servido-se de um copo de leite.

– Você está bem?

Ed balançou a cabeça.

– Sim, estou. Eu tinha boas intenções, mas Ygor sempre disse que isso seria minha ruína.

– Não acho que tenha acontecido nada tão...

– O espírito lá em cima está cheio de rancor. Ele se inflamou quando seu irmão e a amiga dele vieram morar aqui como um casal cheio de planos e sonhos – o moreno girou o copo com as mãos – Espíritos não compreendem as coisas como os vivos. Não creio que ele tenha compreendido a situação direito. O ódio o cegou...

– Desculpe. Não acredito em fantasmas e nada do que você está dizendo faz sentido.

O moreno fixou os olhos no outro por longos segundos. As íris castanhas pareciam lúcidas demais para alguém supostamente insano.

– Não posso resumir tudo para que você acredite. O tempo é curto e se eu sobreviver a isso prometo que explico tudo caso ainda queira saber.

– Se você sobreviver...? – Erik meneou a cabeça. Em momento algum de suas aventuras com Tarika tinham colocado a vida realmente em perigo. Aquele rapaz não precisava ir tão a fundo em sua encenação.

– Deixar o exorcismo pra depois seria correr um risco muito grande. Eu sou um idiota por acreditar na palavra dele... mas... eu só queria ajudar. Queria que eles... os dois... Tenho que aprender a lição.

Talvez Erik concordasse com Tarika. Aquele cara não fazia sentido algum! Só dizia disparates.

– Você não quer ir para um hospital? Não me aprece nada...

Então Ed estendeu uma das mãos e colocou por cima da de Erik.

– Você sabe que espíritos não possuem apenas casas? Eles podem se apoderar de outros objetos, de animais, de pessoas. Gatos são ótimos pontos de ruptura. Humanos é um caso mais complicado. Quando um espírito possui o corpo de uma pessoa sua matéria não-viva se decompõe muito mais depressa, a não ser...

– A não ser...? – Erik não acreditou em nenhuma daquelas palavras. Mas o outro parecia ter tanta certeza que resolveu continuar escutando.

– A não ser que a pessoa permita a possessão. Dessa forma o processo é inverso: a matéria não-viva se preserva, mas o corpo possuído adoece no lugar.

O loiro observou a expressão doentia do rapaz que falava. Teve um insight que beirava o ridículo de tão absurdo.

– Está tentando me dizer que deixou um espírito possuir seu corpo?

Ed recostou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo.

– Eu pensei que seria diferente, que quando ele se encontrassem... mas o espírito na casa de seu irmão está cheio de ressentimento contra Silas. E Silas quis assumir o controle para tentar contato com Stevan. Só consegui contê-lo a custo.

O loiro não disse nada. Era tão absurdo. Pensara ir pra casa de seu irmão ajuda-lo em algum problema domestico tipo “namorada-gravida”. Nunca imaginara mergulhar naquela onda de loucura, com fantasmas e possessões.

E aquele moreno parecia acreditar tanto no que dizia... abaixou os olhos e fitou as mãos de ambos, ainda unidas.

– Escuta...

– Eu só quero que ele saiba o quanto o amo.

Algo na voz de Ed perturbou Erik. O loiro ergueu o rosto apenas para se ver fitado intensamente por duas íris extremamente negras. A surpresa foi tamanha que ele piscou com força. Quando reabriu os olhos novamente o castanho já tinha voltado aos olhos cansados.

– Você... – Erik ficou pasmo – Isso foi...

Não concluiu a frase. Ed ficou em pé arrastando a cadeira para trás.

– Preciso de sal. Muito sal. Vou fazer o exorcismo agora. Se continuar dessa forma Silas vai consumir toda minha energia de vida. Pode chamar Alex, por favor?

Erik observou aquele rapaz que mal podia ficar em pé. Ao invés de chamar Alex preferia chamar uma ambulância. Mudou de idéia apenas por que lera um ou dois livros e lembrava-se de ter descoberto sobre a importância da auto-sugestão. Talvez aquele rapaz se libertasse das idéias delirantes caso realizasse um “exorcismo” bem sucedido.

E foi apenas por isso que aceitou ir atrás de seu irmão mais velho.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 05

– Não acredito nisso – Tarika resmungou atrás dos dois loiros – Vocês vão por mais pilha na fogueira.

Os três seguiam juntos observando Ed a frente deles. Alex conseguira dois saquinhos de sal. Não era muita coisa, mas o exorcista dizia que bastava.

– Acho que vai ajudar. Você leu aquele livro de auto-ajuda...

– Mas não falavam de doidos varridos, Erik! Aff.

– Shhhh – Alex coçou a cabeça – Se isso vai sumir com o fantasma eu não me importo.

Tanto Tarika quanto Erik olharam torto pro dono da casa. Só não disseram nada por que chegaram a frente da suíte onde supostamente estava o ponto de ruptura do “fantasma”. Ed rasgou os dois pequenos sacos com o dente e os segurou em uma mão. Enfiou a outra no bolso da calça e tirou um embrulhinho feito com guardanapo de papel.

– Sal afeta matéria não-viva. Não sei bem por que cloreto de sódio acelera a decomposição de espíritos presos a pontos de ruptura – enquanto falava abria o embrulhinho com alguma dificuldade exibindo poucas pedras de sal grosso para os outros – Vão me seguir por sua conta e risco. Não posso me responsabilizar se algo der errado, entenderam?

– Não se preocupe. Não vaid ar – Tarika afirmou sarcástica. Pensou em usar aquela advertência na próxima vez que aplicasse um golpe.

Ed olhou pra ela e deu de ombros.

– Vou começar – voltou-se para a porta da suíte fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Senhor, vem comigo.

Abriu a porta da suíte e uma rajada de ar frio fez todos estremecerem. Alex praguejou baixinho enquanto Tarika arregalava os olhos e Erik estremecia com o ar gelado.

Ed arremessou as pedras de sal grosso dentro do aposento, em seguida guardando o papel vazio no bolso. Aguardou alguns segundos antes de entrar.

– Esperem aqui fora um minuto – seu tom de voz não admitia contestação. Cerca de trinta segundo depois gritou para que entrassem.

Os três nem hesitaram. A curiosidade falava mais alto que o receio.

O rapaz moreno usara todo o sal para desenhar um circulo tão grande quanto possível no meio da suíte despida de mobília. A figura era quase perfeita e dominava o assoalho de madeira velha.

– Aconteça o que acontecer não entrem no círculo – lançou um olhar extremamente grave para os três – Não estraguem tudo.

A garota bufou diante do tom arrogante, mas Alex colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, numa forma de acalmar os ânimos.

– Não entraremos – ele garantiu.

Aquilo pareceu satisfazer Ed. Ele assentiu e respirou fundo.

– Senhor, – repetiu – vem comigo.

E entrou no circulo permanecendo de costas para os expectadores.

O que aconteceu foi tão inesperado que roubou a fala dos três que assistiam. Assim que o moreno invadiu o circulo de sal suas roupas e seu cabelo se agitaram como se um vento selvagem o castigasse. Um vendaval que só acontecia dentro do desenho feito com sal. Do lado de fora permanecia o ar estagnado e meio frio. Os três estavam a poucos passos fora do circulo, e mesmo assim não sentiam nem um mero movimento do ar.

– Como...? – Tarika ficou perplexa.

– Eu disse que tinha um fantasma em casa!

Erik não disse nada. Era difícil acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Como era possível aquele fenômeno acontecer bem diante de seus olhos?

Enquanto assistiam, uma luz mínima apareceu flutuando diante de Ed. O rapaz virou o rosto para o lado e moveu os lábios e disse algo, mas nenhum som se ouviu. Era como se o sal tivesse feito uma barreira circular que impedia tudo de sair de seus limites, fosse a ventania ou o som.

A luz brilhou com mais força e um corte fino surgiu na face visível de Ed, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer.

Erik agiu totalmente sem pensar. Mal registrou os alertas de seu irmão e da amiga, simplesmente avançou dois passos e invadiu o circulo. O vento que o acolheu era tão forte e frio que o loiro quase recuou. Havia uma pressão no ar deixando-o denso, quase irrespirável além de um cheiro de coisa antiga, de muitos e muitos anos atrás.

Por um breve instante Erik teve a impressão de ter entrado em uma panela de pressão. Uma sensação fugas que desapareceu, pois sua presença foi demais para a proteção de sal, despreparada para a interferência de uma terceira variante.

Foi como se uma bolha se rompesse. O sal simplesmente desapareceu do chão. Sem esperar por isso Tarika e Alex foram colhidos em cheio pelo vento frio, empurrados contra a parede de madeira. O dono da casa deslizou e caiu sentado no assoalho, assim como Tarika.

Erik ficou firme no lugar, vacilando apenas ao ser fitado com certo rancor por Ed. O moreno parecia ter se zangado com a interrupção, porém tinha coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar no momento.

Sem a barreira protetora não havia nada que detivesse aquele espírito. O pontinho de luz vibrou com um poder de tirar o fôlego e com um pulsar ganhou forma humana. Um rapaz de cabelos curtos e escuros e olhos claros. Era tão alto quanto Ed, por que flutuava a bons dez centímetros do chão, mas não tão magro. Sua imagem era tênue e pálida, mas de poder inquestionável.

– Mãe de Deus! – Tarika exclamou.

O garoto fantasmagórico olhou para ela. Seu rosto se contorceu numa máscara de ressentimento, como se a culpasse de alguma coisa.

– É comigo que está resolvendo as coisas! – Ed esbravejou – Stevan!!

Conseguiu chamar a atenção do espírito. A criatura de luz gritou alguma coisa que os humanos não puderam compreender, a exceção de Ed que respondeu.

– Ela não é sua prima. Não vai poder voltar no tempo e ajeitar as...

Flutuando ainda mais alto Stevan resplandeceu de luz semelhante ao fogo fátuo. Erik que estava mais perto levou as mãos ao pescoço, sentindo o ar arrancado de seus pulmões. Não podia mais respirar. Era como se aquela criatura do além roubasse todo o ar da sala.

Os outros também se afetaram.

– IDIOTA! – desesperado, Ed gritou – EU SÓ QUERIA TE AJUDAR! TENHO UM RECADO DE SILAS PRA VOCÊ!!

A pressão diminuiu a ponto de Erik poder respirar novamente. Tarika caiu de lado no chão, ofegando e Alex engatinhou até ela, para ver se ela estava bem, apesar de sem sentidos.

Stevan deu a impressão de vacilar entre ódio e mágoa. Os olhos claros brilharam e a fúria deu mostras de dominá-lo outra vez. Antes que se inflamasse e atacasse os vivos novamente Ed entrou na frente dele, chamando-lhe a atenção. O castanhos dos olhos cansados desapareceram novamente, as íris eram negras como as asas de um corvo.

– Eu sei que prometi voltar... – disse num tom de voz que não era o seu – Mas não pude, Stevan.

O espírito esbravejou e abriu os lábios para gritar. Nenhum som saiu de sua garganta, mas o ar tornou-se mais frio e pesado.

– Sabe por que? – apesar da fúria daquela criatura Ed não se moveu – Sua prima não entregou apenas a você. Ela me entregou também.

A fúria de Stevan recuou um pouco. Erik olhou dele para o rapaz moreno. Sua mente dizia que tudo aquilo era loucura, que era vitima de uma alucinação... mas sabia que presenciava um espetáculo sobrenatural sequer imaginado.

– Os capangas de seu pai me arrastaram para longe – agora a voz de Ed soava conformada e um tanto tranqüila – Pode imaginar? Eu, o negro que assediara o filho do senhor da fazenda. Eles me levaram pra muito longe Stevan. Me deixaram de um jeito que... nunca mais poderia voltar para você.

Stevan acalmou-se por completo. A figura moveu os lábios e fez Ed sorrir.

– Sinto muito. Sinto muito não ter cumprido a promessa. Eram outros tempos, tempos difíceis. E nós pagamos o preço. Fiquei preso naquele ponto de ruptura pela esperança de um dia poder reencontrá-lo. Vi os anos passarem, dois séculos inteiros, acompanhei as mudanças... e o mundo é um pouco melhor agora. Mas agora não é o nosso tempo.

Stevan, desviou os olhos e moveu os lábios falando por alguns segundos. Erik teria dado qualquer coisa para poder ouvir suas palavras.

O que quer que tivesse sido dito fez Ed balançar a cabeça concordado.

– Sua prima traiu nossa confiança e o mundo deu as costas para nós. Mas isso não faz culpado cada casal hétero que habita essa casa. Não pode vingar-se deles.

A reprimenda arrancou mais algumas palavras inaudíveis por parte de Stevan. Ed continuou naquele estranho tom de voz.

– Eu não poderia partir sem ter certeza de que você também estava livre. Temos que ir, Stevan. Abandonar o rancor e o ressentimento... talvez o mundo nos dê uma outra chance. Talvez tenhamos uma nova vida, sem sofrer preconceito por nossas escolhas. Mas agora isso não nos pertence mais.

Stevan balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Moveu os lábios de um jeito que Erik imaginou que faria caso sussurrasse alguma coisa.

– Eu também, meu garoto. Eu também te amei tanto... daria o mundo pra tê-lo em meus braços. Daria tudo por um único sorriso seu – ao ouvir aquilo Stevan fitou Ed e tentou sorrir. Tentou sem não conseguir. Surpreso, Erik descobriu que espíritos também podiam chorar. O exorcista estendeu uma mão em direção a Stevan – Vamos...?

Atendendo ao pedido Stevan também moveu uma das mãos e colocou de leve sobre a de Ed, como se o tocasse. Uma batida ressoou por todo o quarto, seguida por outra e outra, como um coração acelerado. O ar se aqueceu e uma pequena explosão de luz que obrigou Erik e Alex a fecharem os olhos.

Quando os irmãos reabriram os olhos Stevan sumira. Não havia mais sinal daquela atmosfera angustiante e assustadora, nem o menor sinal do fenômeno inacreditável que tinham presenciado. Restava apenas Ed no mesmo lugar, ofegante.

– Ed... – Erik chamou, muito preocupado. Já não achava mais que aquele rapaz fosse louco ou um picareta.

O moreno voltou os olhos castanhos para Erik e sorriu.

– Adoro quando termina bem – deu um passo a frente e cambaleou – Vou precisar de... um copo de lei...

Perdeu os sentidos antes de terminar a frase. Erik, muito ágil e já preparado, abriu os braços e o pegou, impedindo-o de cair no chão. Ficou observando o rosto pálido e doentio do exorcista que segurava contra si.

Sua vida mudaria para sempre depois daquilo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogo**

Erik olhava pensativo o céu através da janela, encantado com o amanhecer daquele pequeno vilarejo, quando um movimento na cama ao lado de onde se sentara atraiu sua atenção. Ed acordava.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou sorrindo pela careta que recebeu em troca.

– Bom dia.

– Esse é um dos quartos que está em melhor condições. Meu irmão achou que você devia descançar.

O moreno sentou-se na cama. A aparência era incrivelmente mais saudável do que antes. Ele parecia bem. Isso deixou Erik menos preocupado.

– Sinto muito – o loirinho sussurrou.

– Hn? Por que?

– Eu pensei que você fosse... louco. Não acreditei no que disse nem por um instante. E...

– Começou a acreditar depois dessa noite.

– Tarika e eu somos amigos de infância. Nós andamos por aí, você sabe, caçando fantasmas. Mas nunca aconteceu algo assim.

– Ei, – Ed riu – você é um picareta?

Erik sorriu torto.

– Não faço pelo dinheiro. Mas a aventura é incrível. Nós viajamos pelo pais inteiro, encontramos pessoas surpreendentes. Mas não isso que aconteceu.

O moreno recostou-se na cabeceira da cama.

– Queria poder dizer o mesmo.

– Você vê essas coisas o tempo todo?

– Oh, não! Sexto sentido pra cima de mim não – o moreno descontraiu – Não nasci assim. É uma... maldição que foi jogada em minha família há centenas de anos atrás. Um por geração pode ver o que existe entre esse plano e o sub-mundo. Quando meu avô morreu passou a maldição para tio Henrique. Mas... meu tio surtou com isso e se matou. No segundo em que ele morreu eu herdei seu presentinho.

– E decidiu salvar os mortos?

– Não. Entre a morte do meu tio e eu sair exorcizando espíritos teve algumas coisinhas, tipo orfanatos, psicólogos, psiquiatras, lares adotivos e por aí vai.

– O que aconteceu a noite. Digo, é incrível pensar em dois fantasmas. Mais incrível ainda é vê-los se reencontrar após a morte e acertar um assunto inacabado – Erik soou verdadeiramente comovido.

– Confesso que a história de Sila e Stevan me comoveu. Normalmente não existem tantos... “efeitos especiais”. Mas foi burrice minha querer colocar dois espíritos frente a frente assim. Poderia ter sido um desastre.

– Você faz isso sempre?

O moreno meneou a cabeça.

– Não todos os dias, se é que está pensando. Sou apenas um iniciante desgarrado do Círculo. – Erik fez menção de abrir a boca pra perguntar alguma coisa, porém Ed foi mais rápido adivinhando o que seria – Circulo é uma organização que recruta e treina exorcistas. Estive com eles por algum tempo, mas não gosto dos métodos que eles usam. Acredite, no Círculo você encontra pessoas realmente poderosas.

Depois dessa informação ficaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio até Erik indagar algo que queria saber há algum tempo.

– Acabou? Esses dois, Silas e Stevan, não vão voltar mais?

– Em forma de espírito não. Os dois vão renascer algum dia e continuar a história deles.

– Espero que tenham mais sorte dessa vez. O mundo melhorou bastante. Claro que ainda tem muito preconceito e algumas pessoas olham torto...

– Hn. No tempo deles era bem pior. Podia acontecer desde que a sociedade não descobrisse. Mas no caso deles foi pior ainda. Eram dois rapazes de raças diferentes. Nunca seriam aceitos – o moreno apertou os lábios antes de esticá-los num sorriso – Descansei demais. É hora de partir.

Erik observou enquanto o exorcista se levantava e pegava a grande mochila que estava no chão ao lado da cada. Nem conferiu o que estava dentro e já a colocou nas costas. O loiro levantou-se da cadeira e apenas seguiu-o para fora do quarto.

O mais velho dos irmãos estava na cozinha sentado a mesa com Tarika. Os dois pararam de conversar com a entrada de Erik e Ed.

– Você está bem? – a garota perguntou. Nem esperou resposta e já continuou – Pelo menos sua cara melhorou bastante. Antes parecia um zumbi.

– Não liga pra ela. – Alex riu – Sou muito grato pelo que fez! Quando minha hospedaria estiver pronta você terá um quarto vitalício! E não precisa pagar nada!

 

– Obrigado.

– E pra onde nós vamos agora?

A pergunta da morena fez todos olharem espantados.

– Como assim? – Erik expressou a duvida que era de todos.

– Oras... vamos ganhar uma olha de dinheiro fazendo exorcismos de verdade! – ela vibrou – E seremos famosos!

– Não vou cobrar pelo que faço! – Ed soou indignado.

– Tudo bem. Eu cobro por você e fico responsável por nossas finanças.

– Aff – o moreno resmungou e deu as costas a todos saindo sem se despedir.

– Maravilha! – Tarika saltou da cadeira e apressou os passos – Podemos aproveitar para passar em alguma loja já que Erik e eu estamos sem bagagem... ei, espera aí menino fantasma!

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam. Alex coçou a cabeça.

– Irmãozinho, nunca pensei que você seria um trambiqueiro. Isso combina mais comigo!

Erik deu de ombros.

– E eu nunca pensei que justamente você se tornaria gerente de uma hospedaria.

– Touche.

– A gente se fala. Vê se toma cuidado com essa casa velha! Ela tá caindo aos pedaços.

– Claro, claro. Venha pra inauguração, quando tudo estiver pronto – Alex foi dizendo e se levantando da cadeira ao ver que Erik fazia menção de ir embora – Se fantasmas existem de verdade, por que eu não posso ter sucesso aqui? A casa foi exorcizada!

Os dois saíram da casa e acabaram rindo da cena que flagraram. Ed ia andando apressado e Tarika o seguia gesticulando muito, falando de seus planos para a nova equipe de caça fantasmas.

– Eu conheço essa sua cara...

– Que cara? – Erik não entendeu o tom misterioso do mais velho.

– Carinha de “Eu Vou Salvar A Princesa”... e nem é da Tarika que eu to falando.

– Ah... – o mais jovem deu de ombros – Ele parece interessante...

– Um moleque que exorciza espíritos de rancor? Com certeza é algo interessante! Vai logo, antes que fique muito pra trás e Tarika enlouqueça a princesa antes que você possa agir.

Erik ameaçou acertar um chute no tornozelo do irmão que ergueu as mãos fingindo que se rendia.

– É sério, irmão – Erik se aproximou para que trocassem um abraço – Se cuida.

Lançou um último olhar para a casa. Não havia mais aquela atmosfera opressora e assustadora. Era apenas uma construção velha, precisando de reparos. Nada mais, nada menos. Com os cuidados certos poderia ser bonita outra vez.

Tudo podia ser bonito outra vez, com os devidos cuidados. Pensou em Silas e Stevan. Talvez até mesmo eles conseguissem escrever uma história cujo final não fosse trágico... depois do que presenciara aquela noite nada mais lhe parecia impossível.

Enfiando as mãos no bolso deu meia volta e caminhou em direção a dupla que ia bem mais a frente.

Uma nova etapa na vida dos três estava prestes a começar. Erik não queria saber se era uma mudança boa ou ruim. Só queria aproveita o quanto pudesse, sempre seguindo em frente.


End file.
